


I Get To Love You - MOVED STORY

by parabacrybaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabacrybaby/pseuds/parabacrybaby
Summary: DO NOT GET FREAKED OUT by the rape warning, no one gets raped, its just mentioned, because lets call what Iris was having demons do to those women and almost to Clary what is is, and that is rape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT GET FREAKED OUT by the rape warning, no one gets raped, its just mentioned, because lets call what Iris was having demons do to those women and almost to Clary what is is, and that is rape.

Moved this story over to its proper place, now that I've figured out how to use this website :)  
its under a chapter now

thanks!

-lex


End file.
